The Prince Of Egypt: Glee style
by bellagia8
Summary: Blaine is the son of the Pharaoh what he doesn't know about his past will shock him. based on the movie The Prince Of Egypt. Eventual Klaine!


**Chapter 1: Deliver us **

**A/N **Hey guys! This is my first Glee story go easy on me. I saw the move The Prince of Egypt and I just had to write this here are the characters

Moses= Blaine

Rameses= Karofsky

Tzipporah= Kurt

Miriam= Rachel

Aaron= Finn

Hotep= Puck

Huy= Mike

Jethro= Burt

Tzipporah's sisters= Mercedes, Tina, and Santana

Seti= Will

Tuya= Emma

Yocheved= Carole

Ok so that's the list of Characters but I'm going to make the characters have their name from glee so enjoy!

**Bold= guard's singing **

_Italics= Slaves singing_

Under line= Carole (Yocheved) singing.

**Bold Underline= young Rachel (Miriam) singing**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the Prince of Egypt.**

In Ancient Egypt Pharaoh William Shuester ordered that all of the infants who were male be thrown into the Nile River so that no male would try to rule over him.

There was also another problem that the Hebrews faced: slavery. Everyday all the slaves were forced to work long days under the sun. The guards were so brutal to them they always whipped the slaves.

**Mud… Sand…Water… Faster!**

**Mud… And lift…Sand… And Pull**

**Water… And raise up… Straw… Faster!**

The slaves were all so skinny and underfed, they suffered everyday they were all tired of being slaves and couldn't wait to be freed

_With the sting of the whip on my shoulder_

_With the salt of my sweat on my brow_

_Elohim, God on high_

_Can you hear your people cry?_

_Help us now_

_This dark hour_

The slaves had this song that they sang everyday and even though the guards whipped them for singing it they still sang it.

_Deliver us!_

_Hear our call_

_Deliver us!_

_Lord of all_

_Remember us, here in this burning sand_

_Deliver us!_

_There's a land you promised us_

_Deliver us to the promise land_

The guard's then started looking for infant males, searching high and low but they did not notice a young mother of three named Carole hiding with her children, a young daughter named Rachel, a young son named Finn and an infant son. Carole new if the guard's found the baby they would kill him, she knew what she had to do.

Yal-di ha-tov veh ha rach

Al ti-ra veh al tif-chad

My son, I have nothing I can give

But this chance that you may live

I pray we'll meet again

If he will deliver us

Carole then rapped the baby in a blanket then she ran with the baby in her arms with Finn and Rachel behind her, they had to be careful for the guard's were everywhere but the continued to run.

_Deliver us!_

_Hear our prayer_

_Deliver us! _

_From despair_

_These years of slavery grow_

_Too cruel to stand_

_Deliver us!_

_Out of bondage_

_Deliver is to the promise land_

Carole, Finn and Rachel stopped running when they reached the river, Carole then held the baby in her arms one last time before she put him in a basket.

Hush now, my baby

Be still, love, don't cry

Sleep as you're rocked by the stream

Sleep and remember my last lullaby

So I'll be with you when you dream

Carole then closed the basket that held the baby and put the basket in the river.

River oh river

Flow gently for me

Such precious cargo you bear

Do you know somewhere

He can live free

River deliver him there

Carole then sadly let the basket flow down the river as she looked at the basket that held her son she only hoped that he would be safe.

Rachel then followed the basket until it reached the Pharaoh's palace, she then saw Queen Emma, the Pharaoh's wife with their son Prince David.

Seeing that her brother was safe she quietly sang one last song before she left.

**Brother you're safe now**

**And safe you may stay**

**For I have a prayer just for you**

**Grow, baby brother**

**Come back someday**

**Come and deliver us too**

And with that she left the palace quietly as the slaves started signing again.

_Deliver us!_

_Send a shepherd to shepherd us_

_And deliver us to your promise land._

Deliver us!

Emma then opened the basket to fined the baby and she smiled as she took the baby in her arms.

She then walked away with her other son.

"Come on David; let's show your father your new baby brother" Emma said.

"I shall name him Blaine"

A/N ok guys what did you think? By the way here's what the first two lines that Carole was singing means

1st line: my good and tender son

2nd line: don't be frightened and don't be scared.

Don't forget to R and R and don't forget to check out my other stories.


End file.
